


Into the Light

by WritingRenegade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ALL THE BROMANCE, ALL THE SPOILERS, Basically the end from Prompto's POV, But definitely lots of ending, Closure happening here, Gen, Happy Ending?, Little bit of Fluff, Spoilers, lots of feels, three clips weren't enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRenegade/pseuds/WritingRenegade
Summary: The end was beautiful and heartbreaking. This fic is my way of making peace with it.Prompto raised his gun and fired, and fired, and fired, and dodged, and fired, until he heard the empty click of his last magazine running out of ammo. Then he smirked and threw the now useless gun in one of the monsters faces before grabbing the dagger Iggy had been training him to use and stabbing for the eyes. It couldn’t have been long, even though it felt like forever, but it couldn’t have been long before he found himself on his back too wounded to move. He could feel a blackness darker than the night around him encroaching and knew he didn’t have long.Well… that’s all I’ve got…It’s up to you now…my buddy…my…king.





	

Prompto felt like it should be raining. What other weather would be appropriate for watching the best friend you haven’t seen in ten years walk to his death. The again, maybe the unending darkness would do.

“Now would be a good time to start shooting Promt.” Gladdy said.

Prompto’s lips curled into a half smile as he turned to around and reached for his gun. “Locked and ready. These small fries are going down.”

“Oh yes, I’ve always thought of twelve foot tall daemons as tiny.” Ah Ignis, sometimes he could really bring out the snark.

Prompto raised his arm and fired right between the eyes of one of the monstrosities.

“It’s time to shake our money makers guys.” Gladdy says before running straight at one of the massive daemons.

“Right,” Ignis agrees, “We must hold here and give Noctis time.” Then tosses a blizzaga at two of the creatures off to the left before running in to finish them.

Prompto starts targeting the same monsters as Iggy. He knows the man can take care of himself, he’s been leading groups of daemon hunters quite successfully for a decade, but Prompto still can’t help his worry.

Gladdy is the first to get hurt. He steps in close to one of the daemons to slice off a leg when he gets clawed across the back another of the hoard.

“Gladdy!” Prompto shouts but he can’t do more. He’s too bust unloading a clip into one of the creatures that’s focusing on him. _C’mon Gladdy hold on…_

Prompto has to turn and get some distance as two more daemons focus on him along with the first one that refuses to die. He loses track of the others until he hears Ignis cry out in pain. He spared a glance at Iggy, it looked like he’d mistimed a dodge or something as he had a gash crossing diagonally from his left shoulder to the bottom of his ribcage on the right. 

“Woah!” He stumbles back as one of the monsters gets close enough to take a swipe at him. “You ever think it would end like this guys?” When did his voice start sounding so breathless? One of the daemons chasing him finally fell.

“You mean us fighting overwhelming numbers of daemons to buy time for Noct to do his duty?” Iggy said.

“Isn’t the first time.” Gladdy added.

_Cold man, cold._

“Yeah and we kicked butt that time. These overcompensating kittens won’t know what hit ‘em!”

Gladdy grunted “Right” then swung the Hyperion at the neck of one of the monstrosities with enough force to take its head off.

Prompto loved his guns but he started seeing the disadvantage of being a distance fighter when Gladdy fell. He took down two of the big ones in the process though. One of the big ones impaled him on its horn but he still managed to use Hyperion to slit the throat of one of the daemons that was now in range before using the last of his strength to drive his massive blade though the skull of the one that had impaled him.

“…Gladdy…” Shit this was a bad time for his eyes to water, Prompto wanted to clench his eyes shut but couldn’t blind himself in the middle of this bloodbath. Bloodier for the daemons than them maybe, but still too bloody.

Iggy was the next to fall. Prompto never quite got comfortable with Blind Iggy fighting, but the man knew how to bring stuff down. He took out five with him. Prompto watched him get swarmed taking blow after blow, “Iggy!” 

Prompto started to move towards him when Ignis lifted his head, “Stay back Prompto.” Ignis thready voice commanded before he unleashed the biggest killcast Prompto had ever seen. Five of the big ones dropped…but so did Iggy. All dead in an instant.

Prompto grit his teeth and looked around. They’d taken out an army, but there was still an army waiting. As Prompto looked out over the slathering hoard he saw an opening. He could escape. He looked up at the citadel doors where his best friend who had somehow become a king had disappeared to die. Then over at the cooling bodies of his other two best friends who had given their lives to give their king time. Then he turned back to the pressing hoard. _I hope you’re almost done Noct. But I’ll stand and give you what time I can…._

Prompto raised his gun and fired, and fired, and fired, and dodged, and fired, until he heard the empty click of his last magazine running out of ammo. Then he smirked and threw the now useless gun in one of the monsters faces before grabbing the dagger Iggy had been training him to use and stabbing for the eyes. It couldn’t have been long, even though it felt like forever, but it couldn’t have been long before he found himself on his back too wounded to move. He could feel a blackness darker than the night around him encroaching and knew he didn’t have long. _Well… that’s all I’ve got…It’s up to you now…my buddy…my…king._  
.  
.

Death wasn’t supposed to hurt. Prompto was pretty sure of that, so he felt the slightest bit cheated when the first thing he felt was stabbing pain in his eyes. The next thing he felt was awe as he looked out a saw light like he hadn’t seen in a decade weaving in and out of all the colors of the rainbow. _It’s like walking on Aurora Borealis._

Then he noticed the people surrounding him. There were Gladdy and Iggy, standing tall and uninjured the three of them flanking…Noct... _we still stand together._ It took him a second to notice the figure standing across the way from them…Ardyn. _Letting his dark-side show at last. Ewwww._ He wanted to say it out loud, get Noct to crack a smile, but there was something about the grave look in his king’s eyes that made him think now may not be the time.

But he did get to watch as Noct summoned all the past Kings of Lucia and made Ardyn disintegrate. Then he and the other three panicked as they watched Noct start to disintegrate too. “It’s finally over…” Prompto heard Noct whisper. _Oh hell no, you do not get to vanish into oblivion bro._

Prompto grabbed onto Noct in a way he didn’t quite understand because he wasn’t touching Noct at all, but he was still holding on with all his soul to something very _Noct_. He felt Gladdy and Iggy join in on the tug-o-war before the light rose around them. And blinded him in pure white oblivion. His grip slipped. He’d said he wouldn’t let Noct vanish and his grip slipped. When oblivion vanished and he came back to his senses he couldn’t feel his king anywhere.

“Noct!” Prompto shot up into a sitting position and immediately felt a heavy, comfortingly familiar hand on his shoulder.

“Easy.” Gladdy’s voice ground from somewhere over his head. 

He was in the courtyard outside the citadel...in broad daylight. “W-what?”

“We were about to go find King Noctis…We were just waiting for you to awaken.” Prompto followed the voice to Iggy, whose eye were clear for the first time in a decade.

“Iggy…can you see?”

The half-polite half-snark smirk that was all Iggy made an appearance. “It wouldn’t be much of an afterlife if I were left blinded. Although, towards the end there I found I didn’t really mind.”

“So, we are dead, that wasn’t just my imagination?”

“You imagine us dying often then?” Gladdy teased. 

“Eh it was the end of the world.” Prompto shrugged then looked up at the brightly gleaming entrance to the citadel. “Do you…think Noct is inside?”

“Let’s find out.” Iggy started climbing the stairs before turning back to look at Gladdy and Prompto, “Shall we?”

The first thing Prompto saw when he walked through he citadel doors was Noct and Lady Lunafreya kissing. “Well, he didn’t waste any time.”

“Really? Seemed to me he wasted too much.” Always so cold man.

“Well you should be pleased Prompto, you’ll finally get to meet the lady Lunafreya.” Sometimes it was really hard to tell when Iggy was teasing.

That was about when Noct noticed them. He walked down the steps from the throne with a gravitas that was more fit for, well, a king then even their somber Noctis. He came to a stop in front of Prompto and stared…That same grave look on his face before breaking into a smile and pulling a startled Prompto into a hug. “What are you guys doing here?” 

Prompto laughed and finally returned the hug “There’s a welcome for you.”

He let Noct go to greet the other two and focused on Lady Luna who had followed her husband? Whoa that was weird, down the steps. She came to a stop in front of Prompto a gentle smile on her face, “I see you took my advice.”

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, “Yeah, thanks for that. I don’t know what my life would have been if I hadn’t befriended Noct but this sure as hell beats it.”

“Your dead.” Came Noctis’ deadpan voice.

“Was that a threat or a statement of fact?” Ah Gladdy, he’d never get tired of giving Noct a tough time.

“So…this is the afterlife? Huh it seems a bit familiar.” Prompto said as he slung his arm around Noctis’ shoulders and Gladdy’s waist, ‘cause one was short and one was tall.

“Well, at least we’ll know our way around.” Iggy said as he dropped his arm over Prompto’s shoulders.

Lady Luna stole up beside Noctis and slipped her arm around her new husband’s waist. Together the five of them looked out the citadel doors towards the new dawn.


End file.
